Kanda's Birthday
by Litchi Akatsuki
Summary: Oneshot. It's Kanda's birthday...what will our dear Allen do? Yullen.


Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man. If I did, there would be yullen. lots of yullen. wave after wave of yullen.

and yeah, the inspector would probably have already died a brutal death.

anyways, HAPPY YULLEN WEEK!!!!! and ENJOY!!!~

* * *

Lavi checked the date of his calendar. Again. And again. And once more…

yup…

It was the one day that stood out from many days…

It was….

Kanda's birthday.

He then happily skipped off towards Allen's room, knowing that the long-haired samurai wouldn't be back for another few hours due to his mission.

--**~~**--

"…297, 298, 29-"

"GOOD MORNING ALLEN-CHAN!!!~"

Allen shriek of surprise was muffled by his face unceremoniously hitting the floor, as he was doing push-ups with his thumb while balancing on a chair which was teetering on one leg. Lavi stared at the spreading puddle of blood nearing his feet and the unconscious exorcist on the floor in wonder.

"I think I overdid it a bit…"

--**~~**--

Allen awoke to a throbbing headache and chirping birds outside the window, which were indeed adding to the headache. He didn't even know why there would be chirping birds in such an ominous place circled by ravens and golems anyway, for that matter.

"Glad to see you're awake, Allen-chan" stated an unusually solemn Lavi sitting next to his bed.

"Lavi? What are you doing here? What am _I _doing here?"

"Erm, well…you see,…"

Allen grimaced as he recalled the earlier events, of which included Lavi barging into his room and disturbing his daily exercise. Which caused him to lose balance and fall headfirst onto the stone floor.

A black aura formed around the white-haired boy as his eyes met the bloodied bandages on the tray next to the bed and a growl erupted from his stomach.

"Lavi…"

Lavi backed away, for black Allen had appeared. Any sensible person would back away when the innocent boy turned black.

"…I'm…sorry?"

The black aura grew seemingly heavier.

Tears formed at Lavi's eye.

"Eep! Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry!!! It's just that…"

"Just that what?"

"..Just…that…" Lavi dropped his voice to a whisper. "Today is Yu-chan's birthday!~"

The black aura dissipated.

"Kanda's…birthday?" Allen cautiously asked.

"Yup!~" exclaimed Lavi quite proudly, for he actually survived this time.

Allen looked at the clock, surprised at how late into the day it was already.

"When is Kanda coming back?"

"In thirty minutes"

Allen smirked. Lavi backed away a few more steps, ready to escape out the door; this can't be good either, that is, Allen smirking. Allen didn't stop smirking, even as he got out of the bed, past wounds forgotten.

Lavi ran out the door. He wasn't prepared to gamble his life again, seeing as how close he got to death last time.

Allen didn't notice the frightened redhead sprinting out of the infirmary. He was too busy making plans of his own.

--**~~**--

Kanda sneezed yet again as he got off the train, and then again when he got onto the boat. The closer he got to headquarters, the more he sneezed. Even the finder he was with seemed to be somewhat freaked out by the fact that Kanda Yu was sneezing a lot. Even though Kanda didn't believe in fairy tales and myths, he was starting to think that the myth about sneezing when someone is gossiping about you is true. As he pondered about the possibilities of why people would be gossiping about him this much, sudden realization struck him.

Although he completely despised the fact and although he hated to admit it, today was his birthday.

--**~~**--

Jerry skipped to the counter of the kitchen.

"Allen-kun!!!~ Everything is ready!!!~" He sang out.

Allen still had an insanely happy grin plastered onto his face. "Thanks, Jerry-san."

Jerry winked at the boy. "So, who is the cake for? It must be for someone very important if you had to decorate it in secret."

Allen smirked. "For somebody whose birthday is today…"

Jerry shivered. He then remembered the date, and the events usually associated with this date. By now, practically everybody still alive in the Order knows exactly what _not_ to do on this date (even Lavi, although he practically signs his death warrant every day he's around Kanda). And most of them who learned the hard way are determined not to let that happen again, although they do enjoy watching from the sidelines the poor sap who still has yet to learn their lesson.

But still, Jerry managed to grin and bid Allen good luck upon his quest.

--**~~**--

Kanda stalked up the stairs of the Black Order and headed to his room, glaring at anybody he happened to see, unaware of the surprise waiting for him in the last safe place in the Order.

He turns the corner to see…

…a white-haired boy waiting for him…

…in front of the door. _HIS _door. of _HIS_ room.

Okay, scratch out the earlier statement. Due to the presence of annoying rabbits and beansprouts, nowhere in the Order is deemed safe anymore. Heck, the whole place is filled with lunatics.

Allen turned to face Kanda as the cold-hearted samurai continued to glare at him, and at what is supposedly to be in the box the boy was holding, and at the sickingly sweet smile directed at him.

"Oi, Moyashi."

"It's not Moyashi; it's Allen."

"Che. Just get out of my way."

"What do you mean?" At this moment, Allen's face could be passed off as that of an angel.

"You are standing in my doorway."

"So…?"

"Get the hell out of my doorway."

"Not until I give you this, Bakanda." With that, Allen held out the wrapped box to the samurai with the smile still on his face.

"I don't want it."

"Why not?"

Passersby hurried on to their designations, for flames had erupted around the bickering pair as a staring match ensued. Although some had to admit that they looked quite cute together.

"Bakanda, I'm not leaving until you take it and eat it."

"If you don't move, I'm cutting you down with Mugen and throwing your entrails down the cliff."

"I bet that you being bald would attract much more attention."

"I am going to shave you bald and sell that white hair of yours."

"Your shiny black hair would sell for more, BaKanda."

"Moyashi"

"Jerk"

"Fag"

"Girly-Boy"

"Old Man"

"Ah, so that's where you were, Moyashi-chan, Yu-chan!!!~"

"SHUT UP AND DIE"

Lavi, having chosen the worst moment to stumble upon the pair, was now very, _very_ close to death. In fact, he could have sworn that he saw his life flashing before his…well…eye.

After taking a grand total of one second to reconsider his choices, he chose to run away and hide out in the library.

--**~~**--

After the rabbit ran away, Allen looked back at Kanda with the angelic expression still on his face. By now, the corridors were practically deserted, since everybody (after seeing a terrified Lavi flee without an enraged samurai chasing after him) decided to completely avoid the two exorcists.

"So, Kanda, would you kindly accept the present?"

"Will you get out of my doorway?"

"Yes"

"Fine." grumbled Kanda as he prepared to slice up the present the minute it was in his hands. As Allen moved aside, he grabbed the present and opened his door.

What he wasn't expecting was for Allen to follow him through the door.

"Stupid Moyashi, I thought you said that you would get out of the doorway."

"I did, but I didn't say anything about going into your room. Nor did you."

"Che."

"I'm not getting out until I confirm that you won't destroy your present, Yu-chan"

It took all the patience and years of meditation and discipline for Kanda to not take out Mugen and destroy everything around him, even if it meant destroying the whole building in the process.

"Che."

"Now Kanda, open the present!" Apparently, Allen took his answer for a yes, keeping the angelic smile on his face. How, in the midst of all the evil aura surrounding the birthday boy-er-exorcist, I seriously don't know.

"Che." Kanda said again before ripping the wrapping paper to shreds.

"Now, now, Kanda- the wrapping paper didn't do anything to you." stated a very happy Allen.

"Coming from the person who is…?" Kanda raised an eyebrow as he continued taking all his anger and frustration out on the poor wrapping paper.

Allen just smiled as he watched Kanda unwrap the present. As Kanda carefully opened the box, he stared at the item inside.

"Go on, Kanda, eat it!~" said a jubilant Allen.

"No. No way in hell." grumbled Kanda.

"Please?" The smile was replace by puppy dog eyes.

"I said no already." stated Kanda as he proceeded to toss the cake out of the window.

"You don't like sweets?" Allen started pouting. A very cute and persuasive pout.

Kanda couldn't say another word. He didn't retort back, like saying 'Took you long enough.' In fact, Kanda Yu was rendered speechless by the cuteness of Allen's pout. The only thing running through his mind was : _too…too cute!_

Kanda fought to hold back the blush from invading his cheeks. However, due to his unsuccessful attempt, his cheeks were now stained with a light reddish tint.

Allen gazed at Kanda's face in awe.

"Kanda, are you…blushing?"

That only caused Kanda to blush even harder.

"You _are_ blushing!!!"

Kanda was very glad that the door was closed.

Allen was also speechless by the fact that the coldhearted samurai was blushing. It was then he realized that Kanda hadn't spoken a word for quite a while.

"Kanda?"

Kanda, meanwhile, was having a nice chat with his inner consciousness.

--Inside Kanda's mind--

Inner Kanda: aww…look at the little moyashi…so cute…

Kanda: I did NOT say that he was CUTE.

Inner Kanda: hehe…now you're in denial.

Kanda: I am not.

Inner Kanda: the fact that I'm here proves that I am.

Kanda: Nor have I gone insane.

Inner Kanda: well… you haven't gone insane...yet.

--back to reality--

"Kanda? Kaaaandaaaa…. Kanda…?" Allen waved his hands in front of Kanda's face.

"What?" snapped Kanda, being very grouchy after his little conversation. After a few minutes of careful pondering, it turns out his inner monologue was right-he was in denial.

"Kanda, you seemed to be very stunned when you opened the box. Has it really been that long since someone gave you a present, much less cake?"

"Yes…"

Allen was taken aback by the suddenness of the answer. However, all those thoughts were cast aside as he felt soft ips against his own.

"…Thank you, Moyashi."

"Heh; It's Allen, Bakanda."

For on the cake, someone had carefully written in red frosting, 'I love you, Kanda. Happy Birthday. ~Love, Allen.'

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaand…CUT! *sighs happily* for some reason or another, I have become completely addicted to Yullen. Who can't argue that they make such a great pair (and a cute one at that)…

yeah...i think it sucked.

Happy Yullen Week!!! (agains)

Ja-ne!~

~Akari~


End file.
